


离歌·刎别

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 1





	离歌·刎别

看不见永久，听见离歌。

->  
锦户亮看到侍从送来的三尺白绫后，嘴角嫣然一笑，害怕没有激增，心情却是莫名的舒畅。所谓的死亡之门终于向他大方敞开。亮轻轻摸了一遍布料的柔软，才把软剑放在一边。随后跟着紧闭的门，他才微微倚靠纸窗沿。斜光一道，投出不成影的阴影。已可以倒放剩余的时光。  
刚走出门槛的小太监合上门，如释重负，才敢呼出一口气。  
两人开始窃窃私语。  
“锦户大人怎么这样胆大啊。”  
“是啊，竟抢圣上的女人。”  
“不见的是抢啊，听说是皇后自己靠上去的……”  
“谁晓得被皇上捉奸。”  
“锦户大人一身英名啊…..”  
小路子说什么都没敢接下去。  
“唉…….”结尾处只能用叹息。

要不是中丸拦着上田，恐怕皇上下旨赐死亮的那天，上田就赌气进宫密谋暗杀了。更何况时至今日，再过数个时辰，亮就要死了。  
上田郁闷的远离人们的视线，像小时候一样，去落贵的山冈，他唯一的依靠。安静的不想去了解生与死的距离，只是拿出小亮为自己做的箫。  
吹奏出第一枚绝音，开始怀念。  
惟有陡峭的残臂缺崖是忠实的听众，回声入耳。

->  
在成为锦衣卫之前，亮对上田说得最多的话就是，  
“你丑得让我心痛。”  
“你什么时候才可以不那么丑呢？”  
幸好是疑问的口气，没有半分百的否定。  
以年月的冲洗褪色，从不着痕迹。果真，上田已成为一个俊美的人，“能配上小亮吧。”  
可亮的毒舌依旧改不掉，掩饰着他逞强的小弱点。出任务时，和上田分在一组的他总说，“你不用带剑啦，看你那副苯苯的样子。我会一次解决他们的。”  
亮知道上田是不笨的，甚至比他聪明一些。  
那言辞间年少轻狂，闪烁暧昧。但谁又能说这不是一种关怀呢？  
是什么时候我们成了比朋友更朋友的关系呢.？  
为什么要到小亮频临死亡边界，才去思考这种问题，  
实在是太愚蠢。

上田心里都明白，亮对任何人都是平等的温柔。亮常常抚摸他天生异于旁人的棕黄发丝。即使不言语，感觉也是一股无法抑制的暖流。  
中丸还是在老远就望见龙也吹箫孤独的背影。紧攥手中的剑，无计可施。  
上田仔细回想，自己竟从未杀过一个人。全是小亮一人完成任务。  
他对小亮说过他信奉佛教，“最好是不要杀人，别让你的剑沾上血。一旦染上，罪孽加重一分，一辈子就难以抵销。”  
所以，亮说，全部的全部都由我锦户亮一人担起，  
龙也你要比我快乐。

->  
王说，“锦户亮，没诛你九族算便宜你。留你个全尸也因为你以前的功劳。”  
跪着的亮丝毫不吭声，等于默认一切。站在群臣后的龙也眉头皱到心疚，中丸不放心的拉住他的手腕，怕他做出出格的事情，那时候第一个不原谅自己的便是亮。

皇后已被打入冷宫。  
听几个侍奉的嬷嬷散言闲语，她已经疯了。整日整夜，不眠不休，披头散发，与游魂别无差异。终日穿梭于不见光的宫中，口中只念叨一个人，“皇上。”  
这个女人不是很知足，那日皇上并没有让她待寝。她便疑心自己是失宠了，准备好的华丽罗衫无可展示，她向窗口一探，见到了正在巡视的亮。  
英俊不羁，可以与美貌相融。  
面对皇后的无理要求，亮无权拒绝。  
他答应了，以至于事后让上田无法理解。  
你可以拒绝的。

不不，上田是永远不会了解的，亮想。这个皇宫谁都是牺牲品，若不是我，便是你。与其赌上让龙也被皇后搭上的可能。那个牺牲的人 宁可 是自己。  
所有的所有由我一人来承担就足够。

纱帘挂下的那一刻，亮看到皇后阴柔的嗔笑。  
她展现自己最放荡的一面，热吻，抚摸，拥抱。高潮不断的泻来。脑中却一片空白，溅出的液体，粘稠。亮转头，依旧是接受皇后放肆的挑动。  
回以爱抚，不过是了以无奈。冰冷的机械般的手，生疏残节。  
抱歉啊，龙也，我不是干净的了。  
也没有资格爱你了吧。  
朱红的唇印刻在白色的内衣上，一个又一个，蒙着 后悔。  
女人是最容易满足的，亮想。  
仿佛连自己都堕落了下去，深深的往下探了一口。  
“果然你是喜欢的吧。”皇后不再怒恼，渐入佳境。  
皇上破门而入的那一刻，亮和皇后正是最兴奋的时候。  
皇后慌张的抓了件纱裙，遮住私处，情绪转换迅速。喉间漫出无辜的啜泣声。  
王没有多语，踱步出房。  
冷风吹进，皇后催促着亮赶快离开。

次日，侍卫依圣旨困禁了亮。

->  
亮呆呆的望着窗外，不为别人。  
“龙也…….”  
有没有流连酒馆，整日酗酒？  
有没有服从旨意，完成任务？  
有没有笑过，你哭的样子真的很丑。  
抑或是在我们的约定之地——落贵山冈，没日没夜的空守？  
为了这样的我，大可不必。

我还想为你做更多，但是我不能了。  
也不需伤心流泪，生死的轻重，不过是一隙之间。  
我所能为你留下的东西绝对不会因为我的死亡而伤逝的。  
这点希望你记得。  
中丸是个很可靠的人，有他会照顾你。

一直把你当作弟弟，其实，你比我大。  
呵呵，好个 本 末 倒 置。

->  
临近子夜，门外的侍卫们提醒亮可以动手了。  
到死，皇上的旨意都不可违抗，地平线升起新朝的红日注定无法临赏。  
是无缘见到，也已无所谓。  
等着时间差不多，亮去换了身衣服，竟比先前的看上去破旧许多，打满补丁。粗格子布花纹很难找到，是上田细心觅得，一心一意缝制而成。穿着暖和而踏实，就好像龙也近在身边。  
所以不用太过思念，睹物思人足矣。  
“唰。”白绫的彩绸越过横梁，硬是被扭曲的打了个粗厚的大死结。  
亮闭上眼睛，深邃的眼窝毕现，脖颈贴合绫绸的曲线，慢慢靠近……

次日，小路子收尸时，顺便出宫送了封信。

亮的身体苍白黯淡，黝黑的肤色失去健康的活力，垂下。  
眼窝愈陷渐深，嘴角的微翘，独叫人莫名。

锦衣卫府好不热闹——上田龙也失踪了。  
小路子只好把信交给中丸，随后回宫。  
人们则为新年的降临忙碌着。

->  
一月的腊冬，冷啊。  
落贵山冈从没这么冷过，如同封存于冰室。  
连流下的泪水来不及擦干就集结成冰花。  
萧的音色有点残缺，不能吹奏出漂亮的音色。一首完整的曲子又从何谈起？  
只这一首离歌，献给我最爱的你。  
只此一生，永不变心。  
曲罢，龙也把短萧藏进衣内，重温亮的温度，抽出短剑，不带任何怀念的往脖子上一抹。

接着是鲜红的血，人倒下，染红了整片大地。

“小亮，我们再见吧。”

“龙也！”中丸发现晚了一步。  
我知道你们深深相爱，可是…..

喂，亮，没有你我还是活不下去呢。  
喂，龙也，你可不准再从我身边逃走。  
知道啦。

上田的脸上同样有浅浅的微笑。

->  
遗憾的是，两个人无法葬在一起。那也是很久以后的事了。  
中丸好不容易得到了些亮的骨灰，与龙也的相互混合。  
但愿远离世外的他们，可以看到永远。

最后看到的是——

后来不知怎的，这一段禁断之恋悄悄流传于人间。由此衍生的戏曲小说不计其数。

有本书的末尾是这样写的，不失为一种回味。

“只消的这是一场苦情戏，人亏空，两相思。”

不说再见是因为相信总能再见。

END

总之很怀念那时的心情，现在不会有了。这样的文不会有第二篇。


End file.
